


Своё мнение

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Comics
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: У Артура всегда и на все было своё мнение





	Своё мнение

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать неким продолжением вот этой работы: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464546
> 
> Кара выглядит, как AnnaSophia Robb.

У Артура всегда и на все было свое мнение. И зачастую оно расходилось с мнением окружающих. Например, он никогда не хотел становиться правителем – не хотел и все тут! И в Атлантис он спустился только потому, что его отец пострадал от волны. Том Карри часто рассказывал сыну истории – о богах, героях, великих правителях мира. И Артур очень хорошо запомнил, что цари – не те, кому стоит подражать. Боги были непостижимы, цари – несчастны, и лишь герои были свободны. Они могли менять мир, а потом уходить, чтобы когда-нибудь вернуться. Поэтому он не стал сопротивляться, когда солдаты пришли его арестовывать. А еще ему было любопытно – он хотел видеть брата. Вулко редко говорил о нем – лишь то, что он похож на царя Орвакса. Но Артур в это не верил – сын его матери не мог... он просто обязан был хоть что-то взять от нее. Пусть бы это было сердце!

Он не стал спорить, когда его заковали в кандалы – если им так спокойнее, пусть их. А вот и Царь – узнал по взгляду… и по короне, разумеется. 

\- Брат, - уверенно и спокойно поприветствовал его Артур, напрочь игнорируя яростный взгляд Меры и вопросительно-требовательный Вулко.

\- Ты зря пришел, - пророкотал Царь Орм, свысока поглядывая на полукровку, повинного в смерти матери. 

\- Очень хотел увидеться, - улыбнулся ему Артур. – И сказать пару слов. И лучше наедине. Кандалы можешь оставить – не принципиально.

Спокойствие сына его матери странно подействовало на Царя – Орму стало любопытно. Да и Вулко так невозмутимо волновался, что разочаровать его было просто невозможно. Неужели он думает, что может обмануть его, Царя?

\- Как скажешь, - и холодно улыбнулся. – Оставьте нас! 

Что им оставалось, кроме как подчиниться? 

\- Говори, - кивнул он брату.

\- Нож дай, - попросил его Артур. – Для дела нужен.

Хмыкнув, Орм вынул из ножен тонкий клинок, принадлежавший когда-то их общей матери и протянул рукоятью вперед. Интересно, что этот полукровка задумал? 

Артур же ловко рассек кожу на ладони – красное облачко стало стремительно растекаться. Зачем?

\- Не знаю как у вас, но на поверхности, когда мы хотим подтвердить серьёзность намерений, мы клянемся на крови. Так вот, брат, я клянусь тебе никогда не посягать на твое царство, - Орм даже не понял сначала, о чем говорит брат. – Мне не нужен твой трон. Да и Царь из меня будет так себе – я ведь не здесь родился и вырос. Ну, принимаешь?

\- Вулко будет разочарован, - проговорил Орм пару мгновений спустя. Проблема второго наследника решилась сама собой – будет сюрпризом для всех, начиная с Царя Нерея. – Принимаю! – и пожал раненную руку.

\- О, поверь, я знаю! – рассмеялся Артур. – У него еще лицо такое будет, будто я ему на хвост наступил. Причем намеренно. Слушай, а я должен там свои слова как-то подтвердить? Ну, там, типа официально? 

\- Да, - и Царь позволил себе еще одну усмешку. – На большом совете, завтра. Если не передумаешь.

\- Ага, не дождешься, - фыркнул тот, затем вздохнул, будто собирался с мыслями и совсем другим голосом сказал. – Знаешь, я всегда хотел с тобой встретиться. Сказать тебе, что ты не один, что мы есть друг у друга… А вчера мой отец едва не погиб, - и Орм понял, что имел в виду его брат – волна. – Готов воевать?

\- План именно таков, - медленно кивнул Царь.

И если Орм ждал каких-то слов обвинения, защиты своего сухопутного дома, Артур его удивил еще раз.

\- Что ты знаешь о тех, кто сражался со Степным Волком? О человеке из стали, об амазонке, киборге, металюдях и темном рыцаре? Спорим, немногое.

\- К чему это все? – на грани восприятия запульсировала тревога.

\- К тому, что Супермен способен в одиночку уничтожить этот мир, если захочет. Но он не захочет, в том-то и дело. И он придет, чтобы тебя остановить – остановить войну. Он хоть и не убивает, но победить его у тебя не получится при всем желании. 

\- К ЧЕМУ ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ ЭТО МНЕ?! – разгневался Царь.

\- К тому, что война для нас всех – не слишком верная стезя. Ты, да и весь Атлантис потеряете больше, чем приобретете. Люди, к сожалению, умеют воевать. 

\- Неужели ты беспокоишься…

\- Не ёрничай, - поморщился тот. – Конечно, я беспокоюсь, болван! Но я связался с одним человеком, который отлично разбирается в политике. Он уже готовит несколько вариантов для разрешения конфликта… О, вот только не нужно так на меня смотреть. Пока он меня не слышит, скажу, что он почти гений. И только тебе решать, послушаешь ли ты умного человека, или гордыня возьмет вверх.

\- Расскажи об этом Супермене подробнее, - лучше сменить пока тему, от греха подальше. Но как он смеет! Жалкий полукровка!

\- Ну, он герой. Рыцарь без страха и упрека. Честный, добрый и справедливый. Сам себе удивляюсь – несу восторженную чушню. Однако я не погрешил против истины. Он силен, сильнее всех, кого я видел. Даже Диана – принцесса амазонок не смогла с ним справиться. И еще один момент – он такой не один. Их двое. Сам понимаешь, они будут защищать свой дом. И если Супермен не убивает, то этого нельзя сказать о Супергерл. Она ведь женщина – никогда точно не знаешь, что у этих женщин на уме. 

Сказанное несколько озадачило, поскольку брату Орм поверил сразу – это был его дар, он всегда точно знал, когда ему лгут. И это создавало трудности, поскольку машина войны уже была запущена. 

\- Ты пришел сюда только за этим? – и плавно опустился на трон, уложив руки на подлокотники. 

\- Нет, я пришел сказать, что войны все равно не избежать. Вот только не с людьми. Воевать придется с парадемонами. Как оказалось, Степной Волк был лишь первой ласточкой… В общем, тот кто его послал скоро будет здесь.

\- А нам какое дело до…

\- Не-не-не! – перебил его Артур. – Тот, кто придет, не будет делать различий между нами и ими. Для него мы все – всего лишь пригодная для преобразования биомасса. Он не завоёвывает миры – просто уничтожает. Уж такое у него жизненное кредо, - и невесело покачал головой.

\- Откуда такая информация? – а вот это было уже интересно.

\- Удалось узнать кое-что во время битвы со Степным Волком – киборг постарался. Я пришел предупредить, брат. 

\- И сколько у нас времени? – это был вполне насущный вопрос. 

\- Полгода. Может быть, год, - пожал плечами Артур. – Так что, не стоит расстраиваться, есть еще шанс на большую драку.

\- Смеешься, - с некой долей симпатии улыбнулся Орм.

\- Ну, не плакать же? – пожал он плечами – цепь противно звякнула.

А после Орм попросил брата рассказать ему обо всем подробнее – о битве, и о возможных союзниках. И тот рассказал. Но перед этим Царь приказал расковать Артура, с удовольствием наблюдая, как вытягивается и без того длинная физиономия Вулко.

 

***

 

Корвет «Гнев Атлантиса» скользил в водных просторах красиво и естественно. После официального отречения Артура прошло уже шесть дней. К слову сказать, все были удивлены – и больше всех красавица Мера. Ох, как же она злилась, как же негодовала! Однако ей пришлось смириться – не скажешь же, что готовила заговор против Царя союзного государства? Ее почтенный батюшка Царь Нерей искоса поглядывал на Орма и его брата, которые в последнее время стали странно дружны. Даже поговорил об этом с Вулко, которого отправили в свои покои – подлечить нервы. То есть, его посадили под домашний арест – за что интересно? Как выяснилось, советник Царя и сам не в курсе. Ну, иногда и не такое случается. 

\- Мера готова тебя растерзать, - хмыкнул Орм, едва заметно склоняясь к брату. – Вы не незнакомцы.

\- Догадливый какой, - не стал скрывать Артур. – Ты прав, мы знакомы.

\- Вместе интриговали против меня? – усмехнулся тот, что-то переключая на панели.

\- Ну конечно, чем еще заняться мужчине и женщине при встрече? Только интригами против тебя.

\- У тебя виды на мою невесту? – нехорошо прищурился Орм. 

\- А-а-а, вот оно что, - протянул тот. – Не знал, прости. Больше не повторится.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Царь, хоть и не испытывал гнева – он не был влюблен в Меру, даже симпатии не испытывал, очень уж Царевна была своевольной и независимой. Политика.

\- Долго еще плыть? – не умолкал Артур.

\- Через пару часов будем на месте, - отозвался Орм, а затем спросил. - Скажи, зачем тебе это?

\- Зло нужно выместить, иначе быть беде, - пояснил тот. - Я итак держусь из последних сил – твой брат не святой.

\- Мой брат говорит о себе в третьем лице. Это вообще нормально? – и ехидно ухмыльнулся.

\- Сойдет, - фыркнул тот, а затем, немного подумав, шепотом поинтересовался. - Слушай, а почему на меня все так смотрят, а?

\- Ты отрекся от трона. Добровольно. Без боя. Как сам считаешь, это странно?

\- Нормально, как по мне. Кстати, ты так и не спросил, зачем меня позвал Вулко. 

\- Сам скажешь, - нехотя отозвался Орм. – Воспринимай как жест доброй воли. 

\- Ваши археологи нашли что-то, касающееся трезубца Царя. Того самого Царя Атлана, - и забавно поиграл бровями. - Вулко считает, что эта вилка реально существовала, и ее можно реально добыть. 

\- А ты так не считаешь, - покивал Царь.

\- Не верю в сказки. Всегда нужно исходить из настоящего положения вещей, а не витать в облаках, - он ненавидел эти слова – их с детства в него вбивала учитель ненавистной математики. Но сейчас они как никогда пришлись кстати.

\- Интересная фраза, говорящая, - хмыкнул Царь. – Мне она нравится. Очень… сухопутная.

\- Ой, да заткнись ты! – рассмеялся Артур. – В общем, если захочешь отправиться за тридевять земель попытать счастья, то я отговаривать не стану. И даже пойду с тобой – в качестве жеста доброй воли.

\- Может и отправлюсь, - беспечно отозвался Орм. С братом на удивление легко было общаться. Даже ненависть отступала немного, и становилось чуть неловко и слегка жаль. Но потом он вспоминал мать – и все начиналось заново.

Как удачно, что Артур захотел поохотится на одичалых. И как символично. От лап этих тварей погибла их общая мать, а теперь умрет и ее первенец – в попытке отомстить. И у Атлантиса останется только один выбор – один правитель.

 

***

 

Как оказалось, и Орм, и Артур себя явно переоценили, и определенно недооценили одичалых. Вернее, их количество. Казалось, эти твари занимают собой все свободное пространство – будто их намеренно сюда согнали. 

Орму было до боли жаль любимый корвет – «Гнев Атлантиса» теперь мало напоминал прогулочный борт Царя, ведь у одичалых очень острые когти, зубы, плавники… да и все остальное тоже. 

\- Вот скажи мне, чего тебя именно сюда понесло? – процедил Артур, плотнее вжимаясь в кресло. – Ты говорил, что эти твари есть…

\- Ты меня отвлекаешь! – в тон ему шипел брат. – Не я жаждал на них поохотится!

\- А чего их так много?!

\- Живут поблизости, болван! 

\- Но не прямо же…

\- Сухопутный!

\- Рыба!

\- Ах, ты!...

\- Ты тоже!

И пока они препирались, экипаж в срочном порядке эвакуировался – Царь же остался прикрывать отход. Артур хотел было, чтобы брат пошел с остальными, но Орм так на него глянул, что ему пришлось лишь молча закрыть рот.

\- Пилот, оружейник и навигатор ушли, - встряхнулся Орм. – Наш черед! Ну, давай!

\- Ты какой-то неправильный Царь! – возмущенно зашипел на него брат.

\- Какой есть! – и пихнул его в сторону последней капсулы. – Шевелись!

И все бы было ничего, и все бы обошлось, если бы одичалых не было так ужасающе много. И что самое страшное – они не жалели себя, умирали десятками, лишь бы хоть кто-то смог добраться до атлантов. Вот такая вот физиологическая ненависть и желание уничтожить. 

На безопасное расстояние спасательная капсула отойти не успела – «Гнев Атлантиса» порвало на мелкие кусочки взрывом реактора – Царь ничего не хотел оставлять этим тварям. Взрыв помял и деформировал металл, снаружи метались одичалые, не успевший пристегнуться Орм душевно приложился царственным целом о приборную панель и теперь его болтало по всему невеликому пространству капсулы, стесывая все неровные углы. Артур кое-как поймал брата и попытался пристегнуть к креслу. Зря он это сделал, если честно. Капсулу отчего-то тряхнуло особенно крепко, ремни не выдержали и лопнули, Артур свалился на брата, ударился локтем так, что руку свело, язык прикусил до крови и зацепился волосами за какой-то крюк – едва скальпа не лишился. А еще минут через десять болтанка сменилась отчетливыми ударами – одичалые не оставили попыток добраться до свой добычи.

 

***

 

Артур не помнил, как ему удалось выбраться из металлического гроба, да еще и брата вытащить. Сильно видать Орм приложился – то-то одичалые на запах его крови кинулись! Отбиваться ему приходилось остервенело, поскольку в противном случае и он и его брат будут съедены, а это по меньшей мере неприятно. Из оружия при себе – только длинный кинжал, похожий на мизерикордию – и всё! Поскольку остальное осталось на корвете. Может, у Орма было что-то кроме пары ножей, но тот висел мертвым грузом. И что оставалось Артуру? Правильно, ничего, кроме поспешного и панического… отступления. Поскольку, не смотря ни на что, он собирался выжить – и вернуться! И расквитаться с этими тварями раз и навсегда!

И вот в темноте нарисовалось нечто непонятное, но явно источающее свет – какой-то смерч в разломе скал, молнии сверкали, вода буквально рвала на части. Как бы то ни было, а все же это лучше, чем то, что преследовало их по пятам. А поскольку одичалые света не переносили, то туда Артур и направился. Вспоминая все уроки Вулко, он старался, как только мог, ведь от него сейчас зависело слишком многое. Так, костеря себя последними словами, он упорно плыл вперед, боясь хоть на миг отпустить брата. А за ним, отставая лишь на долю мгновения, неслись голодные твари. 

В портал братья влетели в развеселой компании трех одичалых, вцепившихся в них мертвой хваткой. И это было очень верное замечание, поскольку Орм решил прийти в себя – и, конечно же, ему не понравилось, что им пытаются пообедать какие-то мутанты. Вот он и расстарался – благо под наручами были спрятаны ножи.

\- Отпусти меня! – Орм отпихнул брата, который только глазами хлопал – все никак не мог отдышаться.

\- Живой, - выдохнул Артур, прикрывая глаза. – Я уж было подумал…

\- Меня не так просто убить, полук…

\- Берегись!!! – и оттолкнул его с пути твари настолько безобразной, что стало реально худо. Это же настоящий динозавр! А зубищи-то какие!! Куснет такая и мявкнуть не успеешь!

И пока грядущий герой бодренько улепётывал от почему-то живого ископаемого, Орма подхватил-то и потащил на поверхность.

 

***

 

Наверное, нет таких слов, чтобы описать, что чувствует человек, воочию наблюдая чудо воскрешения. Вот и Артур с Ормом молчали, лишь во все глаза смотрели, как их мать Царица Атланна – считающаяся покойной, - сноровисто стаскивает шипастую броню из панцирей одичалых. 

\- Мама,… - и непонятно, кто это сказал.

Шепот перекрыл рев прибоя и визги летающих рептилий. Кровь, стучащая где-то у горла и шумящая в ушах не мешала ловить каждый шорох, издаваемый очередным куском брони. 

Она не изменилась ни капли – все те же синие глаза, те же серебристые волосы, только вот устала она, чуть осунулась, похудела. 

\- Орм, - и снова шепот.

Атланна опустилась на колени перед сыном, которого узнала бы и через сорок лет, и через все сто. Объятья были подобны глотку свежего воздуха, раскрывшимся за спиной крыльям, штилем в сердце шторма – они давали ей возможность перестать выживать. Теперь, когда она больше не одна, можно было снова начать жить.

Орм не видел ничего и никого, кроме нее. Все, что было раньше, вдруг перестало иметь значение – ни царство, ни брат, ни война. Только момент, когда мама обняла его, прижала к себе и дышала с ним в унисон. Она жива. Жива. Жива! Мама – ЖИВА!!! 

Атланна пискнула и хрипло, но счастливо рассмеялась.

\- Раздавишь, - прошептала она, взъерошив ему волосы.

\- Прости, - Орм улыбнулся в ответ, а затем вспомнил об Артуре. – Мама… Я… - и посмотрел куда-то ей за спину.

Атланна обернулась мгновенно – и замерла.

\- Артур, - он был так похож на отца, на любимого Томаса. 

\- Ты живая, - смог выдавить тот – горло сводило спазмами, а глаза жгло от слез. – Как ты… Мама…

Орм помог матери подняться, и та на негнущихся ногах подошла к старшему своему ребенку. 

Странное смятение охватило Орма, он не знал, что чувствовать, как реагировать. Он так долго тосковал по матери, так долго винил в ее смерти брата, а теперь тоску стерло одно ее появление, и ненависть больше не нужна. Так что же ему делать? 

\- Когда меня отдали в жертву Бездне, я вырвалась так же, как и вы, - заговорила тем временем Царица, а потом словно опомнилась. – Идемте, там есть, где спокойно поговорить.

\- Но почему ты не вернулась? – Атланна до побелевших костяшек стискивала руки сыновей, усевшихся на поросший мхом камень по обе стороны от нее, будто боялась, что ее дети исчезнут.

\- Портал, что привел нас сюда – односторонний, - ответила она. – Я хотела. Посейдон свидетель, я пыталась вернуться все эти двадцать лет. И дня не было, чтобы я о вас не думала. Простите меня, милые мои, за все меня простите! – и едва слышно всхлипнула.

\- Ты пострадала из-за меня, - эти слова жгли Артуру горло, он слишком долго жил с чувством вины.

\- Нет! - изумленно-яростно выдохнула она, заглядывая сыну в глаза. – Ты. Ни в чем. Не виноват. Я сделала выбор и ушла, чтобы спасти вас.

А потом они ненадолго замолчали, думая каждый о своем. Им казалось, что если они заговорят, нарушат тишину, волшебство единения исчезнет, ведь их окружала суровая реальность.

\- Скажи мне, скажи, как он там – он… - но продолжить она не смогла – предательские слезы, и дыхание куда-то пропало. 

Орм посмотрел на мать, поражаясь тому, сколько затаенной надежды жило в этом взгляде, сколько боли и веры, сколько любви и нежности. 

\- Так и ходит на причал каждое утро, каждый день, ждет тебя, - со светлой печалью в голосе ответил Артур. 

И только теперь Атланна смогла заплакать.

 

***

 

Трезубец сверкал пронзительно, будто солнце позабыло свой луч в пучине океанской. Мертвые руки великого правителя сжимали его, пустые глазницы смотрели на тех, кто осмелится приблизиться к величайшему сокровищу Павшей Атлантиды.

\- Будь осторожнее, - прошептал брату Артур. – Я прикрою.

\- От Каратена? – скептично фыркнул брат. – Посейдон тебе в помощь.

\- Прорвемся, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Главное, не умереть страшной смертью.

\- А ты оптимист, - и Орм весело посмотрел на старшего брата, который без колебаний отправился с ним за трезубцем.

\- Без этого нам, героям, никак нельзя, - пояснил он. – Я все же Аквамен.

\- Скромность тебя не украшает.

\- У меня много других недостатков, чтобы выпячивать скромность.

\- Полукровка, - не зло фыркнул Орм.

\- Сам умный, - Артур не остался в долгу. – Как думаешь, где он?

\- Даже я здесь вижу с трудом, не знаю, - отозвался тот. – Вперед.

\- Не коман… 

\- Тихо!

Рокот и треск лопающихся скал в воде слышится и ощущается иначе - сильнее, объемнее, больше. Каратен и вправду был исполином – вершина инженерной мысли генетиков прошлого, если они ставили себе целью создать непобедимое, неистребимое и ужасающее своей мощью существо. Как же его описать подробнее? Ну, много ног, много щупалец, клешни, хвост – жутко бронированные. Все это Артур успел рассмотреть, пока громадина мотала его по подземелью. И как братья ни старались, добраться до трезубца у них не получалось.

\- Чувствую себя микробом, - пожаловался Артур. – Жалким.

\- Можешь уйти, я…

\- Не дождешься! Мне еще…, - и он замер, прислушиваясь.

К слову сказать, момент он выбрал не очень подходящий – щупальца Каратена были в непозволительной близости от их царственных и не слишком царственных тушек. 

_\- Зачем ты явился сюда? – голос был такой… странный, словно бы перекатывающийся, переливающийся, неустойчивый. - Я -Страж, испокон веков оберегающий трезубец от притязаний царей-самозванцев, и за тысячи лет видел много великих воинов, что тщетно пытались им завладеть. Но я еще не видел менее достойного, чем ты. Как ты, грязный полукровка, осмелился заявить свое право на величайшее сокровище Атлантиды?_

Злости в этом голосе Артур не ощутил – только бесконечную усталость и неизбывную тоску. Неужели это и есть легендарный Каратен?

\- Постой! – выкрикнул он, удивляя брата. – Остановись! Ты, видимо, не понял. За трезубцем пришел не я, а мой брат.

_\- Ты слышишь меня? – изумился Каратен._

\- Ты слышишь его? – а это был Орм.

\- Я… Я слышу, - Артур ответил обоим сразу, не зная, как быть.

_\- Со времен Царя Атлана смертный не вступал со мной в беседу, - и он уловил тоску. – Будет немного жаль, если и ты умрешь._

\- О чем он говорит? – прошептал Орм, вцепляясь в плечо брату.

\- Эм, с ним никто давно не разговаривал, - растерянно отозвался тот.

\- Разговаривал? – переспросил он. – ЭТО твой дар? Ты говоришь с обитателями?

\- А ты - нет? – удивился Артур.

\- Нет. Я различаю намерения.

\- Не последняя вещь для царя.

\- Я тоже так думаю.

_\- Еще ни одному смертному не удавалось вырвать трезубец из рук Атлана, - Каратену, видимо, надоело молчать. – Если твой брат достоин…_

\- Мой брат достоин! – прорычал Артур. – Он сможет его забрать!

_\- Пусть попробует, но если не удастся и ему, что же, я не ела целую вечность и безмерно проголодалась, - ему показалось, или в голосе исполина послышался смех?_

Постойте-ка, Каратен сказал… «проголодалАСЬ»!

\- Орм, у меня три новости – странная, хорошая и плохая, - обернулся он к брату. – С какой начать?

\- С плохой, - фыркнул тот.

\- Ну, если ты не сумеешь забрать трезубец, Каратен нас съест, - ответил Артур. 

\- А хорошая? – и отчего-то Орму стало весело.

\- Никто тебе мешать не станет.

\- А третья новость? 

\- Ну, Каратен – девочка.

\- Что, прости? – Орму послышалось, или Артур сказал… 

\- Девочка, - повторил тот. – Самка. 

\- Ты зачем мне это сказал? – вопросил он с видом великомученика. – Думаешь, мне эта информация жизненно необходима?

\- А что такого? 

\- Ничего. Я за своим трезубцем, - и возмущенно развернувшись, уплыл.

\- Какой нервный, - поёрничал Артур. – Эй, Каратен? Слышишь меня? 

_\- Отчетливо, полукровка._

\- Мое имя – Артур.

_\- Мне все равно, полукровка._

\- Скажи, ты здесь все это время была одна? 

_\- Так повелел мне Царь Атлан._

\- Когда Орм заберет трезубец, что будешь делать ты?

_\- ЕСЛИ он его заберет, полукровка._

\- Ты хочешь остаться здесь в одиночестве? – упорствовал Артур.

_\- Зачем ты задаешь этот вопрос? Что ты от меня хочешь?_

\- Ну, мне кажется, что никто не должен быть один, - и в принципе он не соврал. – Ты можешь пойти с нами. Атлантис станет твоим домом. 

_\- А ты будешь меня навещать?_

\- Конечно, буду, - пообещал тот.

_\- А меня не будут пытаться убить? Я же чудовище._

\- Ну, тут все лишь от тебя зависит. И ты не чудовище. Исполин, да. Но не чудовище, - убежденно проговорил тот, припоминая кое-кого, кого к ночи поминать не следует. 

_\- Смотри, твой брат все же смог его взять, - голос Каратен в этот момент, Артур мог бы поклясться, был радостным._

\- А я говорил! – воскликнул тот, а затем и вовсе издал боевой клич. – Так ты идешь с нами, чудо?

_\- Чудо. Мне нравится, - довольно заявил исполин. – Я иду с вами, полукровка._

\- Ну, вот, - хмыкнул тот. – И когда же я стану для тебя Артуром?

_\- Ну, тут лишь от тебя зависит, - громовой смех едва не сбил его с ног и не впечатал в руины._

\- Уела, - согласился Карри.

\- Что тут происходит? – подплыл к брату Орм, крепко сжимая трезубец.

\- Ну, я завел нам исполина, - с радостной улыбкой сообщил тот. Затем подумал и добавил. – Мой Царь.

\- Преклонишь колено – получишь в лоб этим самым трезубцем, - сощурился Орм. – И, я не ослышался? Ты завел НАМ исполина?

\- Да, Каратен поселится в Атлантисе. Я подумал, что ей будет здесь одиноко, вот и предложил.

\- Подумал, значит, - задумчиво протянул тот. – Молодец.

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что ты не рад, - и сложил руки на груди.

\- Зато Каратен рада, - отозвался Орм, помолчал и добавил. – Я чувствую это. И ты рад. Даже странно, я думал, что это все уловка, что ты врешь мне, но когда я… Когда я взял трезубец, то ощутил… много всего. Он усилил мой дар.

\- Ты теперь мысли читаешь? – наугад бросил Артур.

\- Нет, ощущаю чужие эмоции, - поделился брат, сам не зная почему. – Ты и вправду рад мне! Поверить не могу! Ты! Мой старший брат-полукровка, которого я ненавидел всю свою жизнь! Рад, что я…

\- Рад я. Рад. Не кричи так, Каратен напугаешь, - едва смущенно пробасил тот. – И вообще, пора возвращаться, мама, наверное, волнуется.

\- Да-да, ты прав, - смешался Орм. 

\- А-а-а… Ты не заберешь броню Атлана? – на всякий случай поинтересовался Артур, оглядываясь на пьедестал, где виднелись останки Великого Царя.

\- Каратен не против, - он словно бы к себе прислушался. – Заберу. Вместе с костями, чтобы провести погребальный ритуал. Это меньшее, что мы можем сделать.

\- Ладно. Ну, вперед!

\- Не командуй своим царем, это моветон, - фыркнул Орм, и рванул к выходу.

\- Не командуй! Моветон! – паясничал Артур. – Зануда.

_\- Помоги мне, полукровка, - заговорила Каратен._

\- Чем? Что-то серьезное? – встревожился он.

_\- У меня что-то застряло в левом среднем локте. Заноза, наверное. Я не могу сама ее достать. Прошу. И, может быть, я даже стану называть тебя по имени._

\- Ну, ради такого я уж расстараюсь! – пообещал Карри, радуясь, что все столь банально.

Но банально не было. «Заноза», как оказалось, не совсем то, чем виделась с первого взгляда. Сначала Артур принял ее за какой-то длинный коралловый нарост, но когда вытащил, понял, что это не так. Совершенно не так. Металлический проблеск не оставил других толкований – это был предмет, сделанный людьми. Ну, или атлантами, кто теперь скажет? Поудобнее ухватив «занозу», он размахнулся и ударил ей о камень. Кусок полипа отвалился, открывая взгляду металлическую сердцевину с какими-то рунами. Вот такого он точно не ожидал.

\- Меч? – изумился Карри, повертев его в руках, а затем ударил по камню еще раз, и еще, и еще – пока полипы не отпали.

_\- Так вот куда он делся! – обрадовалась Каратен. – Этот меч Атлану подарил побратим. Его выковали из ядра звезды, что упала где-то далеко на Севере. Его имя Закон._

\- Как мило, - пробормотал Артур. – Вот и сувенир. 

 

***

 

Пограничный пост, которым командовал очень молодой, но перспективный мальчик из Рода Орина, не был извещен о том, что Царь Атлантиса без вести пропал в Бездне. К слову сказать, Царь Нерей решил, что не стоит пока оповещать общественность о пропаже правителя. Ну, по разным причинам. И вот, когда громада Каратен возникла буквально из ничего у самых границ Атлантиса, офицерик растерялся. Он замер, словно памятник самому себе, воочию наблюдая явление, почти равнозначное погружению Атлантиды в пучины морские. Разумеется, три махоньких фигурки, удобно расположившиеся на голове гиганта, не привлекли его внимания. И только когда Царь вся Атлантиса подплыл на расстояние прямой и очень детальной видимости, мальчик выдохнул:

\- Ваше Величество? – он неверяще оглядел помятые и местами дырявые одеяния, растрепанные волосы и сияющий золотом трезубец. 

\- Проводите мою мать Царицу Атланну и брата в свободные комнаты для отдыха, - скомандовал Царь Орм. – А мне предоставьте связь со службой безопасности Атлантиса.

Офицерик встрепенулся, так резко кивнул головой, что она едва не отвалилась и восторженно воскликнул:

\- Так точно, Ваше Величество! – и вытянулся, отдавая честь, но затем его взгляд зацепился за исполина. – А… А, простите, Ваше Велич… А что д-делать с… - и покивал в сторону чудовища.

\- Это Каратен, - зловеще улыбнулся Царь. – Гость Атлантиса. И относиться к ней нужно подобающе.

\- Есть, относиться подобающе! – гаркнул тот, не понимая, что же ему делать.

\- Эй, оловянный солдатик, куда нам идти? – подплыл к ним Артур.

\- Ой! – не удержался тот, дергая в сторону от Аквамена. – Простите, Ваше Высочество. Извольте следовать за мной.

\- Изволю, - скептически хмыкнул тот. – Мама, - и протянул ей руку.

\- Навести нас, как только закончишь, - попросила сына Атланна.

\- Обязательно, мама, - улыбнулся Орм.

В общем, впечатлений молодому Орину хватило на очень и очень долгое время. Ведь, если так посудить, то именно он первым воочию наблюдал явление чрезвычайной редкости. И здесь не столько о Царице Атланне или Каратен речь, сколько об улыбающемся Царе Орме. Сие событие достойно упоминания в легенде.

 

***

 

Боевой крейсер с кораблями сопровождения приближался к точке высадки. На сей раз, Царь решил перестраховаться, хоть путь и был не слишком далек – всего лишь до дома человека, который любил и ждал его мать. Видят Боги, он не хотел ее отпускать, но удерживать не стал. 

Ох, какой же бой ему пришлось выдержать – не только с Советом, но и с Нереем и Вулко, которые не хотели отпускать вновь обретенную Атланну. Благо хоть Мера решила поддержать жениха. Это было неожиданно приятно, хоть он и не стал испытывать к своевольной Царевне большей симпатии. Впрочем, это было взаимно. 

Итак, Царица Атланна отбывала по личным делам на неопределенный срок, оставляя за собой право совещательного голоса. Артур, состоящий в Лиге Справедливости, стал наследником первого порядка до тех пор, пока Царь не обзаведется потомком. На это заявление молодой Карри только фыркнул и, ничего не сказав, уплыл в оружейную. Орм хихикнул про себя, точно зная причину недовольства брата – тот умудрился влюбиться в рыжую Царевну Ксебелла, и теперь страдал. Но к его чести, он даже не смотрел на Меру в этом плане – слово дал. 

 

***

 

Через пару минут займется рассвет. Это и вправду было очень красиво. Они втроем ждали на старом причале. Орм с изумлением смотрел, как волнуется его мать, словно и не была она Царицей, не сражалась с одичалыми и Каратен, не выживала в Бездне двадцать лет. Обычная женщина, если снять корону, так и вообще не отличишь от миллиона других, точно так же волнующихся и влюбленных. 

\- Кстати, - прошептал Орм, подходя к брату ближе. – Мы с Мерой разорвали помолвку.

\- Что?! – Артур едва воздухом не подавился. – Когда?!

\- Вчера, - усмехнулся тот. – Так что, можешь больше не прятаться в оружейной. 

\- Уговорил, не буду, - отозвался тот. – Но это надо отметить.

\- Предложения?

\- О, масса! - с энтузиазмом заявил Артур. – Я угощаю. Слушай, а, может, Вулко позвать? Представляешь, как он позелен…

\- Замолкни! – прошипел Орм, пихая брата в бок локтем и кивая на мать.

\- О! 

Это было, как в доброй сказке со счастливым концом - душевно, очень мило и проникновенно. Они заслужили свое «Долго и счастливо». И что-то такое теснилось в груди Царя, доброе и теплое, что позволяло слезам скатиться по щекам и спрятаться в переливчатых одеяниях. 

\- Не думал уже, что увижу это своими глазами, - признался Артур. – Спасибо. Ты поддержал ее, хоть мог и не делать этого. 

\- Не мог, - глухо отозвался тот, украдкой вытирая слезы. – Забываешь о Даре. Он усилился, я даже отсюда ощущаю, как они счастливы. К тому же, Атлантис им явно задолжал.

\- Чертовски верно, брат, - и с маха хлопнул его по плечу, а затем и вовсе приобнял. – Эх, жизнь налаживается! Вот еще тебе новую невесту найдем – и вообще будет полный порядок!

\- Без тебя справлюсь, - выворачиваясь, фыркнул тот. – Еще чего не хватало!

\- Не будь таким пессимистом! На сей раз все будет зашибенно, вот увидишь! – Артуру нравилось дразнить брата, ведь это было так ново и так здорово!

\- Только посмей, и я тебя на трон посажу, а сам отправлюсь в паломничество к Храму Одиноких, - пригрозил Орм, зная, что герой Аквамен никогда не хотел сидеть на месте и нести ответственность за кого-то кроме себя самого.

К слову об этом, Атланна нисколько не разочаровалась в своем первенце, когда тот заявил, что отрекся от трона. Сейчас это больше не было важно – Орм стал оправдывать ее самые смелые надежды. Нет, проще было бы взаимодействовать с Поверхностью, если бы царствовал в Атлантисе полукровка, выращенный людьми. Но тем более ценным стало решение истинного атланта, пошедшего на диалог. И путь Орм шипел и буквально кипел от ярости, но все же принял предложение брата о помощи. 

\- Сынок! – Артур вздрогнул от неожиданности – задумался. – Пока тебя не было, звонила какая-то Кара. Сказала, что прилетит. Сегодня.

\- Ох, ё-о-о-о! – возопил тот, хватаясь за голову, и не замечая вопросительных и удивленных взглядов. – Мне пипец! Я же забыл!

\- Кто такая эта Кара, что ты так убиваешься? – с ехидной улыбкой поинтересовался Томас Карри, обнимая супругу. – Ты успел втихаря жениться?

\- Что?! – выпучил глаза Артур. – Нет! С чего ты взял?! 

\- Ну, мало ли, - и отец пожал плечами. – Кто вас, молодых, знает. И все же, кто такая Кара?

\- Боевой товарищ, - уверенно заявил тот. – Её… - и замер, прислушиваясь.  
М-да, не ошибся, ибо знал, чего ждать.

Свист, ударная волна, немного пыли и каменной крошки – и-и-и, вуаля! Кара Зор-Эл собственной криптонской персоной.

\- Детка! Какими судьбами?! – насквозь фальшиво воскликнул Артур, разводя руками. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь! Изменила прическу? Костюм? Макияж? Признавайся, как тебе удается так блестяще выглядеть, пролетев полмира? Лак для волос? Может, и мне тоже…

\- Артур Карри! – голос у блондинки был под стать внешности – тонкий и звонкий. – Как ты посмел исчезнуть и ничего не сообщить нам?! И не называй меня деткой!

\- Как скажешь, зайка, - ухмыльнулся тот. И пока девица не опомнилась, продолжил. – Вот, познакомься, это моя семья! Отец - Томас, мама – Атланна и брат – Орм.

\- Мама? – мгновенно смешалась девушка. – Брат? То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что соврал мне, Артур? – и уперла кулаки в бока в фирменном жесте.

И как-то очень одинаково Томас и Орм усмехнулись. 

\- Что? Нет! Я не врал! – возмутился тот, оглядываясь на родителей и брата в поисках поддержки. – Я ДУМАЛ, что мама умерла! 

\- Но ты говорил, что твой брат – маньяк, который хочет начать войну с людьми! - не сдавалась Кара.

\- Маньяк? – опасно протянул Орм, выгибая бровь.

\- Я такого не говорил! – мгновенно открестился Артур, замялся и пробормотал. – Ну, может, и сказал… ненароком. Но, заметь, ты и вправду пытался начать войну! 

\- Да. Точно, - издевательски усмехнулся тот, смеясь уже в открытую.

\- Слушай, почему ты, явный негодяй еще вчера, теперь стоишь и улыбаешься, а моя боевая подруга зла **на меня**? – праведно негодовал Аквамен. 

\- О, Артур, я не просто зла! Я в ярости! Ты исчез, оставив невнятное сообщение на автоответчике Барри! Барри Аллена, Артур! Человека, который чаще оббегает мир по вертикали и горизонтали, чем прослушивает сообщения! И ты это знал! – криптонка подошла вплотную к другу и при каждом слове тыкала его пальцем в грудь. 

\- Постой-ка, - довольно усмехнулся тот. – Так ты беспокоилась обо мне! 

\- Нет, конечно! – Кара отскочила он Артура со скоростью пули. – С чего ты взял?!

\- Ну, знаешь, детали, - и забавно поиграл бровями.

\- Кх-м, кх-м, - вмешался Томас. – Может быть нам всем стоит зайти в дом?

\- Отличная идея! – поддержала его Атланна. – И чаю выпьем. От него легчает.

А потом они действительно пили чай, говорили, слушали и даже смеялись. Легендарный трезубец Царя Атлана, черный меч Закон, Коралловая Корона и универсальный коммуникатор Супергерл сиротливо дожидались своих хозяев, поскольку те решили оставить за порогом Царя, Царицу, и двух героев. Может быть, это случилось лишь на сегодня, а может быть, эти пятеро еще соберутся под крышей этого дома. И никто не скажет, станет ли этот день и эта ночь началом чего-то большего, или же для них все закончится с наступлением рассвета. Атланты говорят, что на все воля Посейдона, а вот люди уповают на своего Бога. И каждый из них прав, и у каждого из них есть право на ошибку, потому что они – люди. Не смотря ни на что – и вопреки всему.

 

Конец.


End file.
